


I Love You

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Kenny Starts Feeling, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Kenny Ackerman doesn't do love, but how will he react when he starts to get certain feelings for a certain someone.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little piece of trash:)
> 
> This is also the first fic I've ever written so please be kind.
> 
> Sorry it's so short.

Kenny Ackerman is a man of a few words. He would rarely ever talk to anyone and if he did it was to his friend? He didn’t really know what to call him. This man, whether a friend or not was the only person in the world that Kenny put his trust into.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kenny Ackerman is a man who can’t deal with emotions. The only real emotion he knows is anger. Anything else is too foreign and too out of character. He just wouldn’t feel like himself. He grew up, toughened and with it forgot everything that he used to feel as a scared, lost child living in the underground.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kenny Ackerman doesn’t do feelings or relationships. Even if the man were to love someone who the hell would love him. 'You can’t love someone so broken' he thinks. Although that thought has always been eating away at him. It was something that he learned as a child, something his mother told him almost every day. 

One of the reasons he doesn’t “do” or like relationships perhaps is because he doesn’t understand them. Whether romantic or family love he has never felt such a thing. That’s why when he starts to get feeling for his “friend” he becomes scared. SCARED? He deems it impossible but yet it’s happening. That’s why Kenny needs to tell him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Good morning Kenny”, Uri greets. He lets out a shaky exhale and Kenny can tell that he’s in a lot more pain today. “Mornin’”, Kenny replies as he walks over to sit at Uri’s bedside.

Uri had gotten shot by the Military Police a few days prior and his living chances are slim to none. Uri knows this yet isn’t scared, something that confuses Kenny. He wants to confront Uri, ask him why he couldn’t give a damn if he leaves this Earth but doesn’t in fear of the response he might receive.

‘C’mon Kenny this is now or never. Don’t let this be something you’ll regret when he’s gone’. His sister’s voice rings in his head. He misses her but at the same time is thankful that she’s out of this shithole they call life. ‘You’re right’, Kenny thinks. ‘I can’t let this go, can I?’ he answers his own question when he takes a deep breath. “Uri…can I tell you somethin’?” Uri looks at him, questioning him silently with a raised eyebrow and after what seems like hours he speaks. “Sure Kenny”, he replies trying to sit up. Kenny takes another deep breath. “I think I love you…no, I know I love you”. “I love you”. Kenny’s gone a little red from embarrassment and Uri can’t believe what he just heard. Did Kenny fucking Ackerman just tell him that he loved him.? Uri was internally screaming. Was he joking? Fucking with him before he died? He didn’t know but what came from his mouth next surprised even himself. “I love you too Kenny”. Kenny leaned over and crushed their lips together. This isn’t what Uri thought it would be at all. He thought it would be rough, but Kenny was...gentle? Maybe it was just because he was wounded but he loved it just the same.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kenny stared at the gravestone. Tears threatened to fall from the eyes that hadn’t been wet in years. He wouldn’t let it happen though. “At least I don’t have any regrets”, Kenny said to himself as he walked away. Maybe drinking will get rid of the pain. Yes!…it always did. He might even go see Uri again. He didn’t know yet but if he wakes up in the morning then he’ll know for sure.


End file.
